


Unforgettable {Suna x Reader}

by fifisworks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Post Timeskip, Romance, Smut, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisworks/pseuds/fifisworks
Summary: Y/n was an uptight girl who had one goal; make money.When she gets the chance to fill a position of a director's seat at a company, she immediately takes the offer.  But what happens when her boss was someone from her past? From a night she wanted to forget?(Smut and angst will be in this book eventually)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Unforgettable {Suna x Reader}

**TW// Drug use and language**

** 4 Years Ago**

You just got to your apartment from your part-time job. You were exhausted.

All you wanted to do was go to sleep. But your roommate had other plans.

"Y/n!" The brown-haired girl ran to you.

"What Yui?" you rolled your eyes in annoyance. You knew what she wanted.

"We're going out tonight!"

"Hell no," you say without hesitation.

You didn't want to go out tonight. Or ever. You hated parties and you really weren't a fan of social interaction.

Your best friend, Yui Michimiya, was your total opposite. So it's true, opposites do attract.

"Come on! You promised me!" Your roommate whined.

"I'm not go-" Yui cut you off.

"This is not an ordinary party" she shook her head at you.

"They're going to be multiple influential people there! Our classmates too!"

Since she was your best friend, she wanted the best for you. Like taking you to a party.

You've been in college for two years. Majoring in business.

But you never attended parties. Not unless being forced by Yui.

"No" And that was your final answer.

"Please! I'll let you use my car for a month!"Yui pleaded.

Now that was an offer you can't refuse. You were so broke from student loans that you couldn't buy a car. 

Yui was gifted with a car from her parents. She would drive you around of course. But she also had things to do. She couldn't be your chauffeur all the time.

"Ok, when do we go?" You asked. You lost this battle.

Yui smiled innocently.

"At ten. Wear something" she looked at you. Cringing at your ugly attire. " _Decent_ " 

She always hated your sense of fashion. If that's what you call it. But you didn't care.

"Yea, yea whatever" you said dismissing it. 

It took you a short while to get ready. You put on a pantsuit and thought it looked good enough.

Yui walked into your room. Then walked out. Embarrassed for you. She loves you, and your attitude about not giving a fuck, but it can be a curse.

You knew people your age weren't wearing this type of clothes, to a club especially.

"Ready to go?" Yui asked walking in again.

"Yea, let me grab my purse" you say grabbing your small purse on the vanity.

You and Yui took a cab and ended up on the curb of a busy street. It was around ten but a lot of people were already in line for what you assumed was the club.

Yui was approaching the front of the line. Waving at the bouncer. After a few seconds, the bouncer finally looked at Yui.

"We're on the list, Miya twins invited us" Yui started confidently.

The Miya twins were known for their father. Their father was known all around Tokyo. The 'Kousuke Miya'. He was a 'jack of all trades' kind-of-guy. So no one knew exactly what their father does. Rumors believe that he's a mafia don. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise you if that's true.

The bouncer looked at Yui and nodded. Yui let out a sigh of relief. The bouncer then looked at you, 

Shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Mr. Bouncer!" Yui pleaded.

You were getting pissed. You should be sleeping soundly by now. Instead your fighting with a middle-aged man to get into a club. 

"Listen old fa-" you were interrupted.

"Hey! Yui!" Yui looked behind the bouncer.

A boy with dyed blond hair wearing a dark blue suit with a black polo under it smiled at your friend.

"Roy, let them in" he told the bouncer.

The bouncer moved out of the way as Yui strolled by him. Smiling. You followed in suit.

"Thanks, Mr. Roy" you told the bouncer.

The boy held the door open for you and Yui to come into the building. 

"Thanks, Atsumu!" Yui said.

So the boy who got you guys in was Atsumu. One of the Miya twins. Yui talks about him sometimes. You thought they probably hooked up.

There was a narrow staircase leading to the main floor of the club. You followed behind Atsumu and Yui who were making small talk. 

You've seen Atsumu around school. But you've never talked to him. He was pretty popular too. 

Before you could enter, Yui stopped and Atsumu went ahead. Yui went to your side and dragged you near the entrance to the main floor. 

She opened up a few of the buttons on your shirt under the blazer of your pantsuit.She then told you to fix your hair. Which you complied.

"Oh! One last thing" Yui took your blazer off.

"Hey! That was expensive!" you shout.

"This is a party! Not a workplace" Yui retorted. She then took the blazer and folded it.

"I'm putting this in the coatroom" 

You sighed. You could never turn your friend down. You've been best friends since high school. It was the cliché, you were a loner and Yui was the popular one.

You followed Yui as she led you into the club. The club had red-ish lights and colorful lights strobing across the area. Music blasting from the amplified DJ booth.

Behind the booth, was a glass window. It appeared that the club had a second floor. With two staircases leading up to it.

You've never really been in a club before. Maybe once or twice. That was only because Yui forced you to.

Atsumu popped up in front of you two. 

"What took you so long?" He asked Yui. Then he eyed you.

"We had to make a few adjustments" Yui responded for you. Referring to her mini makeover.

"Y/n, right?" Atsumu pointed at you.

"Yeah" you replied.

"Yui talks a lot about you" He said.

You nodded in reply.

"Ok, so drinks are over there" he pointed to your left. 

"Me and my friends are up there" he pointed to the window. You could kind of make out that there was a group behind the glass window but you couldn't distinct any faces.

"And the dance floor is right in front of you" Atsumu pointed to the massive crowd huddled on the colorful floor.

This club was really high-end. Just being there made you uncomfortable.

Before you could ask questions, Atsumu said his goodbye and left.

"This sucks. I wanna leave" You turned to Yui.

"At least try to have a good time, y/n" She bumped her butt into your hip playfully.

This was not your idea of fun.

"Look, I know that there are people here with ties to business here in Tokyo. Ask around" Yui said.Trying to get you interested.

"Let's go upstairs. Promise you'll find someone interesting"

You sighed but you went with Yui upstairs.

As you got past the on flowing amount of people on the stairs, you were on the second floor.

There were multiple booths for people. The booths were for ordering drinks and to converse among themselves. There was a huge booth in the middle of the floor.

The special booth even had steps if you wanted to get there. The table was a half-circle as red leather cushioned-seats enclosed it.

As you got closer to the table, you could see a huge group sitting down.

Atsumu was sitting in the middle.

Yui waved at him. His face lighted up instantly.

"You two! Come here!" He shouted at you two as the music was loud.

Yui and you climbed the small steps and made your way to the table. A few people from the table watched as you approached.

Atsumu was seated next to someone who looked identical to him, but with grey hair. 

Once Yui got closer, she hugged a few people at the table. Yui always was a popular person. She was always getting along with everybody.

She then scooted over people to sit next to Atsumu.

"Y/n, scoot in" Yui signaled to you.

You awkwardly got into the booth. Since it was a circular table, You had to hover over people to get to your seat.

You got into the tight space, as you were about to hover over that person, you tripped on the table's legs. Causing you to stumble.

You fell into their lap as their hand was soon placed on your waist. Helping you balance yourself.

"Do you normally fall into stranger's laps like this?" 

A voice said into your ear.You turned to the voice.

You were millimeters away from the person's face.

He had brown hair slicked back with a few pieces falling out. His eyes were a yellowish color. The sclera of his eyes were a little red too.

He was staring into your eyes.

You didn't say anything back. Until you realized you were still sitting on his thigh.

"Get off me you perv"

His expression was emotionless. But he put his hands up in the air.

"You fell on me" he let out a small chuckle.

You immediately got off of him and resumed trying to get to Yui.

Yui and another person scooted away from each other to make space for you to sit.

You thanked the other person once you sat down.

"Y/n! Let me introduce you!" Yui exclaimed.

"That's Aran!" She shouted in your ear. Aran was the one to your right. He had grayish eyes and brown hair. He gave you a small smile.

"His Mom was a supermodel back in the day. His father is the CEO of a toy company." Yui whisper shouted in your ear.

"Next to Atsumu" Yui patted the boy on the shoulder "is his brother, Osamu" she pointed to the hot next to Atsumu. Up close, he really was his twin. They looked incredibly alike. Both of the twins' eyes were incredibly red.

Yui introduces you to a few more people. All of them had famous parents or their parents were involved in some sort of business. Meaning, these kids were stupid rich. 

Yui then pointed to someone that caught your eye.

"That's Suna" She pointed to him, batting her eyes.

"Hot, right?"

Now that you got a closer look, you saw the party lights dance all over his face. The diamond stud on his nose was now noticeable. His chest was exposed a little from the two open buttons on his red dress shirt. The shirt dressed tightly around his lean muscles. While his gold chain was glistening under the red lights complimenting his chest.

He was very intimidating.

"His father was the richest guy in Tokyo when he was thirty" Yui paused, hoping Suna wouldn't hear. "But now, his father is like going bankrupt"

You didn't ask about it any further.

A girl walked up to Suna to sit next to him. She was talking to him but Suna waved her off. Clearly not interested.

"So, y/n, what major are you in?" Atsumu asked you. You turned your attention to him.

"I major in Finance and Marketing"

"What? I do too. I don't see you in my classes though"

You've seen Atsumu though. He was always goofing off. That's why he never paid attention to you.

You nodded in reply.

"It's not like I'm gonna take over my father's business" Atsumu continued "Osamu's more for that type of shit"

Osamu seemed a lot less playful than Atsumu. 

This is probably why he was the heir to the business and Atsumu was not.

A waitress walked up to the table.

"So, do you guys want anything?" She shouted over the music.

Atsumu looked at everyone.

"Get drunk as hell. It's on the house" he then winked at Yui.

If it weren't for the lights, you could see her blush.

The drinks were all free, because the Miya twins' father owns the place. 

"What do you have?" Yui asked the waitress. Cupping her mouth."We got a new brand of tequila and a special mango drink the head bartender made"

Your ears perked up. You loved mango.

"Kay, get me two of those mango drinks" Yui looked at you.

"That's fine, right?"

You nod. You don't like alcohol. In fact, you hate it. But you felt like you deserved it. You've been taking double-shifts and multiple freelance jobs. Just to make ends meet.

Aran and the others all got drinks of their choosing.

"Hey, get me a few bumps" Suna told the waitress.

She nodded. Blushing a teeny bit.

Bumps? What could that mean?

The waitress came back in a few minutes with three trays. Two of them were drinks. You couldn't see what was in the other tray.

She put the gold trays on the table. The tray itself was detailed with lace designs around the perimeter.

You took your drink off the detailed tray. You thanked the waitress and took a sip.

It tasted surprisingly amazing. It barely tasted like alcohol. You sipped on it happily as Yui did the same.

Your eyes gazed at Suna. He was using some sort of card and was sorting something out on the plate. 

He then lowered his head. Closing the distance between him and the tray.

Suna placed an object in between the distance. 

He then snorted what was in the tray.

Now it was clear, Suna was snorting a line of coke.

"Hey Suna pass it over" Osamu nonchalantly spoke.

Suna passed the tray.

Osamu took the object and snorted a line.

You could now see the white substance on the tray all neatly lined up. Osamu looked up at Atsumu.

"Do the girls what some?" He signaled to you and Yui.

"Do you guys just do coke? Like out in the open?" You asked. This was clearly not ordinary behavior. To you at least. Osamu looked at you dumbfounded.

Suna let out a laugh.

"Well... yeah" Osamu nervously said.

You just nodded.

But internally, you were scared shitless. 

_They're going to kill me._ You thought.

Since you know now about their 'nightly activities'. You thought they were part of the yakuza or something.

In actuality, they couldn't care less.

This club was meant for the rich people who were at the top. Everyone here comes from money or dirty money.

Even if you did tell someone, no one would care. The Miya's Mafia organization had the police wrapped around its finger.

There's nothing you could do if you tried.

These kids were the rich and mighty.

You downed the drink and called the waitress for another one. These drinks were _damn_ good.

After three drinks of this supposed potion, the drunkenness was starting to kick in. An hour had passed as you were just sitting at the table making small talk. Drinking more mango drinks. You just wanted to go home.

Yui on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was on the dance floor dancing with Osamu's girlfriend, Jenni. You didn't plan on dancing.

Until you had that fifth drink.

"Aran! You're one funny guy!" You were slurring your words. You then began to laugh hysterically. 

Aran looked at you confused. He made one comment that wasn't even comedic.

You two were the only ones still at the table.

Atsumu was dancing with Yui. Osamu was managing the club since it got even busier. And all the people who you forgot their names were dancing to.

You got up abruptly. Surprising Aran.

"I'm gonna go dance. See you later cutie" you flirted with him. Aran was a handsome man. The black dress shirt he had on made him look even better.

You got downstairs and went to the dance floor to join Yui.

"Hey bestie!" You walked to her. Almost tripping. Yui was dancing with Jenni and Atsumu but left them to approach you.

"Y/n, are you drunk?" Yui asked concernedly.

"I think? That mango drink was fucking gas" you shout a little. Since the music was blaring in your ears.

Yui laughed. She's seen you drunk before. And she really likes this version of you. You were so carefree in this state.

"Dance with me!" You command Yui.

You grabbed her hands and began to swing her side-to-side. In beat with the music.

She let out a light laugh.

She snakes her hands around your waist and clasped your hands together with hers. The two of you were playfully doing the tango.

You guys danced for a few minutes until Atsumu approached you two.

"Didn't know you were a good dancer y/n" He complimented you.

"Thank you" you danced competitively in high school but you didn't tell him that.

"Can I steal Yui?" Atsumu asked. You let go of her hands.

"She's all yours"

You left Yui and Atsumu alone and walked closer to the DJ Booth.

"Y/n, right?"

You turned around. It was a boy with black hair and eyes. His hair reminded you of a rooster. He was wearing a designer jacket over a white polo and dress pants. You got closer to him.

"Yeah...hey" you didn't know how he knew your name or who he was.

"Kuroo" he read your mind "I was at the table earlier"

You made an 'O' shape with your mouth.

Yui talked about him earlier. His father was a Diplomat or something.

"Wanna dance?" Kuroo smirked at you.

"Why not" you shrugged.

You walked over to him seductively as he wrapped his hands on your waist. A little too low for your taste.

You basically began to throw it on Kuroo after a few minutes. He didn't mind at all.

He took your hand and spun you around.

You then tripped on your own foot since you were dizzy. Someone caught you.

It was the same 'someone' from last time.

Suna.

He caught you by holding you by your waist. The grip was insanely strong. If it weren't for his big hands, you would've fell on the colorful floor.

Your eyes went up to meet his. He was unamused as usual.

He placed you back up on your feet. Hands still on your waist.

"Watch it" he growled into your ear.

He released his grip and walked into the huge crowd. Disappearing. Kuroo walked up to you.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a little drunk still" you smiled.

He returned your smile.

You and Kuroo resumed dancing for a couple of songs.

Then the urge to pee ignited.

"Um, I'm gonna use the restroom. Be back" you told Kuroo. He nodded.

After a few troublesome seconds, you made it off the floor. You ended up in front of the bar. You took a right until you saw purple curtains up ahead. You went through them.

It was another narrow hallway. You walked for what seemed a long time until you found the bathroom. 

You opened the door on the left side and you did what you had to do. Then you cleaned yourself up a bit.

For the first time in a while, you were actually having fun. 

You left the bathroom until you heard a muffled conversation.

You didn't really care about what was going on. But this wasn't an ordinary circumstance. You still had the irrational fear that the people here wanted to kill you.

You walked towards the sounds.

There was a door towards the end of the hallway. You pressed your ears onto the door.

"This was a great deal, Suna" 

It sounded like Osamu.

"Yeah, it was a pleasure" said Suna himself.

"Who else are you dealing with?" It sounded like Osamu but not quite. It sounded a little raspier.

"The Shigaraki family and some Yakuza groups" Suna said nonchalantly.

You knew it. These people were shady.

You needed to take Yui and leave.

You were about to head the other way until the door opened. Making you fall since your weight was pressed against the door.

You fell. But this time no one saved you.

You looked up. Seeing Suna looking down at you.

This time, there was an irritated look on his face.

You caught a glimpse from behind him. There was a man sitting on a couch and two men behind him. You couldn't really see how they looked though. 

Behind the two men were shelves full of packages of a white powder.

This was a drug deal.

You stood up immediately. And sprinted the other way.

You wanted no part in this narcos bullshit. 

You got out of the hallway in a flash and made your way to the dance floor. Looking for Yui. But she was nowhere to be found.

Atsumu wasn't either.

They were probably hooking up in a room somewhere. Atsumu was eyeing her all night. You were right on this inference.

They were doing the deed in a bedroom that was behind the VIP section on the second floor.

You tried to go through the front door but the number of people coming to the club was insane. You decided to look for the back exit.

You looked around the whole club. You then saw Suna eyeing you down.

You ran the opposite way from the door to the other side of the club. There was a space away from the dance floor with tables that had no chairs. It was for people to place their drinks on the table while they went dancing. You walked past the tables and found another set of curtains leading to a narrow hallway. 

You walked into the hallway. You then saw a door. The 'entrance' sign illuminating the hallway.

You walked hastily towards the exit. To freedom.

You pressed the metal handle opening the door. You stepped one foot out of the door frame.

Until cold hands wrapped around your wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to my mind when i was listening to 'Unforgettable' by French Montana lol.  
> But also was inspired by My Secret Romance (i watch kdrama too haha) and I Love Yoo (Webtoon)  
> Suna's been in my head rent free so I decided to write about him.  
> I'm still a student in highschool so my writing isn't the best. Please bare with my errors :)


End file.
